driverfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Torres Gemelas del World Treade Center
thumb|left|181px|World Trade Center, 1978 World Trade Center El World Trade Center (WTC, en español Centro Mundial de Comercio), fue un complejo ubicado en Lower Manhattan, en Nueva York, donde se situaban las Torres Gemelas, destruidas el 11 de septiembre de 2001 a causa de un atentado terrorista. Ya en 1993 el World Trade Center había sufrido otro atentado de menor gravedad, con un saldo de 6 muertos y más de 1.000 heridos. El complejo fue durante décadas el símbolo del mundo financiero de Estados Unidos. El World Trade Center fue diseñado por Minoru Yamasaki a principios de los años 1960 usando un marco de tubo para el diseño estructural de las dos Torres Gemelas de 110 plantas cada una. La torre norte (1) fue la primera en ser completada, y la torre sur (2) fue la segunda. El complejo fue construido en el corazón del distrito financiero de la ciudad de Nueva York, y contenía alrededor de 1,24 millones de m² de espacio de oficinas. Entre 1972 y 1973, las Torres Gemelas fueron los edificios más altos del mundo, hasta la construcción de la Willis Tower de Chicago. Los otros edificios del WTC eran el Hotel Marriott (WTC 3), cuya construcción acabó en 1981, el World Trade Center 4, World Trade Center 5, y el World Trade Center 6, que se finalizaron entre 1972 y 1977; y el World Trade Center 7, que fue concluido en 1987. El 11 de septiembre de 2001 el World Trade Center fue destruido por un atentado de la organización terrorista Al Qaeda, en el que murieron más de 2.600 personas. Construccion thumb|left|220px|El World Trade Center en construcción, 1967En marzo de 1965, la Autoridad portuaria comenzó a adquirir propiedades en el emplazamiento del World Trade Center.9 Los trabajos de demolición comenzaron el 21 de marzo de 1966 para despejar trece manzanas de edificios de baja altura en Radio Row para la construcción del World Trade Center. El complejo del World Trade Center empezó a edificarse el 5 de agosto de 1966 con la torre norte y a continuación le siguió la torre sur. Gran parte del material extraído en la excavación de los cimientos fue usado en la edificación del Battery Park City, sobre el lado oeste de Manhattan, zona que había sido ganada del río Hudson. Cuando el complejo fue diseñado a principios de los años 1960, el sistema de edificaciones de Nueva York exigía, en la época, que los edificios tuviesen seis escaleras, siendo una de éstas a prueba de fuego, y tendría que tener un vestíbulo por donde saliese el humo. Sin embargo, esto haría que el edificio fuese muy caro y muy pesado, además de quitar parte del espacio alquilable, lo que haría la obra imposible para torres de aquel tamaño. En 1968, la Administración del puerto (formada entre la sociedad de los alcaldes de Nueva York y de Nueva Jersey), que comandaba la construcción del World Trade Center, consiguió cambiar el sistema de edificaciones y con eso el proyecto del WTC fue puesto en acción. El nuevo sistema de edificaciones de 1968 exigía apenas tres escaleras y no era necesaria escalera de emergencia ni las placas de hormigón, lo que haría más barata la construcción de este gran complejo y aumentaría el espacio alquilable en el interior del edificio. El proyecto del complejo llegó a las manos del presidente de los Estados Unidos, Lyndon B. Johnson, que permitió la continuidad del proyecto.El antiguo sistema de edificaciones de 1933 exigía que la protección contra el fuego durase por lo menos durante tres horas de incendio intenso, además de tener una protección extra de hormigón para proteger el acero que sostenía el edificio. El nuevo sistema de edificaciones de 1968 exigía que la protección contra el fuego durase por lo menos dos horas de fuego intenso y no era necesaria una protección extra para proteger el acero estructural. La construcción de las torres del World Trade Center terminó en 1973, y la ceremonia de inauguración se celebró el 4 de abril de ese año, en la que se reunieron más de 300 mil personas, entre trabajadores, autoridades de la ciudad y el presidente de los Estados Unidos, Richard Nixon. En la época de su inauguración, en 1973, los ingenieros y arquitectos afirmaban que las Torres Gemelas aguantarían hasta el impacto de un Boeing 707, el mayor avión de la época. Composición del World Trade Center El complejo estaba formado por los siguientes siete edificios: *Las Torres Gemelas;La torre norte, el WTC 1, que albergaba un restaurante llamado Windows on the World en las plantas 106 y 107 y en su azotea, una antena de telecomunicaciones que servía como base de irradiación de la señal para algunas emisoras y como antena secundaria para cubrir el Bajo Manhattan, zona donde se situaban las torres. He aquí las emisoras de TV que tenían sus señales irradiadas de aquel lugar: WCBS 2, WNBC 4, WNYW 5, WABC 7, WWOR 9, WPIX 11, WNET 13, WPXN 31 y la WNJU 47. También servía de base y/o secundaria para las siguientes radios: WPAT 93.1, WNYC 93.9, WKCR 89.9 y WKTU 103.5.La torre sur, el WTC 2, tenía un puesto de observación llamado Top of the World Trade Center Observatories ubicado en el piso 107. *El Hotel Marriott (WTC 3): un hotel de clasificación de 4 diamantes (superior a la de 5 estrellas) que tenía 74 metros de altura y 22 plantas con un total de 825 habitaciones. En el día del atentado, se habían hospedado en el Hotel Marriott cerca de 1000 personas que fueron evacuadas después del choque del American 11 contra la torre norte. Fue usado como centro de emergencia de los bomberos para la evacuación de los edificios. Quedó destruido debido al derrumbe de las dos torres del WTC. *El WTC 4 era un edificio de oficinas de 9 plantas localizado al sudeste de las torres, y estaba instalado en este edificio:El Deutsche Bank ocupaba la 4ª, 5ª y la 6ª planta. *El WTC 5 era un edificio de oficinas de 9 plantas localizado al nordeste de las torres que poseía la forma de una L y donde estaban ubicadas las oficinas de:US Airways, American Airlines (la misma a la que pertenecía el avión estrellado contra la torre norte), FedEx (empresa norteamericana de servicios de transporte y logística), Council of State Governments (Administración del gobierno), Credit Suisse First Boston (banco suizo) y también funcionaba en el subsuelo la estación del metro del World Trade Center. *El WTC 6 era un edificio del gobierno con siete plantas localizado al noroeste de las torres que albergaba la Aduana de los Estados Unidos. *El WTC 7 era un edificio de 186 metros de altura y 47 plantas localizado al norte de las Torres Gemelas. En el edificio estaban ubicados 7 oficinas del gobierno estadounidense:United States Secret Service (Servicio Secreto de los Estados Unidos), United States Department of Defense (Departamento de Defensa de los Estados Unidos), Immigration and Naturalization Service (Servicio de Inmigración y Naturalización), U.S. Securities and Exchange Commission (Comisión de Seguridad de los Estados Unidos), Mayor's Office of Emergency Management (Gabinete de Emergencia del Alcalde), Internal Revenue Service Regional Council (Consejo Regional de Renovación Interna), y la Central Intelligence Agency (CIA, Agencia Central de Inteligencia). En la Saga DRIVER Este maravilloso complejo puede verse en dos videojuegos de la saga Driver y Driver: Parallel Lines dond forman buena pate de la ciudad a continuacion fotos y contenido. DRIVER: El WTC aparece por primera vez en la Cuarta ciudad (Nueva York). thumb|left|368px|Parte de una de las torres del World Trade Center en DRIVER DRIVER: PARALLEL LINES En esta entrega que se realiza en una sola ciudad (NEW YORK) 1978: '''En esta ocacion vuelven a aparacer las torres del WTC. thumb|left|356px|World Trade Center en Parallel Line (1978) '''2006: En la segunda parte del juego ya no se aprecian en el juego, por lo contrario esta la ZON''A ''CERO thumb|left|358px|La zona cero en el 2006 (foto tomada desde el mismo angulo de la del 1978) Datos sobre el World Trade Center *La torre 2 tenía una altura de 415 metros, mientras que la torre 1 alcanzaba los 417 metros (más de 526 con la antena de telecomunicaciones). *Ambas Torres Gemelas tenían una anchura de 63,5 metros. *En 1968, con la construcción y ensamble de las primeras columnas principales, llegaron desde Australia las grúas tipo "Kangaroo", las cuales proporcionaban una veloz forma de subir los materiales hasta las plantas superiores. Cada torre contaba con 4 de estas grúas. *Con 110 plantas, las torres eran los edificios más altos y con mayor número de plantas en Nueva York hasta su destrucción. *Se estima que las Torres Gemelas contenían 200.000 t de acero, 325.000 m³ de hormigón, 300.000 m² de superficie acristalada correspondiente a 43.600 ventanas, 198 ascensores con una capacidad media de 55 personas, 71 escaleras automáticas, 93 ha de oficinas, y hasta 150.000 visitantes al día, en su mayoría turistas extranjeros. *Debajo de las Torres Gemelas se hallaba una estación del metro, la cual todavía opera hoy y en el futuro WTC la misma contará con una terminal, diseñada por el arquitecto español Santiago Calatrava. Curiosidades *En DRIVER PARALLEL LINES en el 78 se puede notar que el la noche, extrañamente las torres Norte y Sur no tienen luces en las ventanas. *Se puede ver al principio de D:PL que este edificio daba gran vista a la ciudad. *En el 78 las 2 torres ocupan mitad de una manzana, en el 2006 se puede ver que la zona cero esta cerrada en 2 manzanas cuando las torres solo ocupaba media. Categoría:Localizaciones de Driver: Parallel Lines